


we will walk away from empty gold

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Piss kink, Watersports, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little thing where josh makes tyler piss himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will walk away from empty gold

Josh has discovered that he has a new kink. It's not something that he ever really thought he'd like, given the connotation of it -- but there's something about his boyfriend writhing mercilessly underneath of him with a full bladder that gets him going.

He likes it the most when Tyler actually pisses himself -- and when he does, he cries, cries like a baby as Josh keeps jerking his hand up and down, palm slick with come and spit, Tyler's cock leaking like a faucet the entire time, while Josh feels like he's going to fucking explode in his pants.

Tyler pisses in his mouth one night, on the bus -- Josh drops to his knees, in the back room normally reserved for their driver, and when the all too familiar plaintive cries of "joshigottapeegonnapeenowpleasedaddypleaseletmepee" start coming from his mouth like a kitten's mewls, Josh just pumps faster, angling Tyler's dick towards his mouth, and it's a golden stream, warm and hot and acrid, splashing across his lips and nose and into his mouth, Josh's hands steadying Tyler's thighs so he doesn't fall while he's in the middle of giving his boyfriend a golden shower.

Josh doesn't even brush his teeth afterwards -- he kisses Tyler, mouth acidic and tasting like piss, and he's shocked when Tyler kisses him back, eagerly even, rutting against his thigh in a desperate attempt to start round two.

And round two it is, but this time near the bathroom sink in the hotel the next night, Josh forcing cup after cup of water down his boyfriend's throat, eyes practically lighting up with glee as Tyler's belly swells against the influx pouring inside of him. Josh doesn't let him go to the toilet that night, either; he fucks him, face down on a king size bed, coming inside of him as Tyler lets go and ruins the sheets with a yellow puddle that's definitely going to leave a stain for later.


End file.
